Empire of Ash and Bones
by SunnyMai
Summary: Set in an AU where Obi Wan never sneaks onto Padmé's ship, and Padmé (reluctantly) follows Vader's path as he murder Palpatine and takes over the galaxy, building an empire. HIGHLY AU. (Warning: Dark themes such as violence, emotional abuse and physical abuse will be present).
1. Prologue

Do note that this is an AU and written for fun. Since the Star Wars universe is large and complex with different two separate canons(Disney and Legends), and certain areas that conflict one another I warn you that there may be times where certain aspects about the characters or the setting in general that may not be 1000% true to canon. I am trying my best to stay as true as I can to the original canon and characters while writing throughout different POVS. If you are picky about canon, then I urge you not to read this story!

This is a story written for fun, and I am 1000% open to constructive criticism to help develop the story, but any hate will be ignored. Also do note that I am dyslectic and English is not my first language.

\- Sunny

IMPORTANT FACTS  
\- Obi Wan did not sneak onto Padmé's ship and is believed by most to have died during Order 66.  
\- AE stands for "After The Empire" basically it's to count how many years it has been since the formation of the empire.  
\- This story is mainly going to be written in different POVS.  
\- I haven't read the Prequel novels so certain aspects in this story might conflict with the novels.

TRIGGER WARNING: violence, emotional abuse, physical abuse, graphic sex in later chapters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **17 AE, Coruscant**

"You've gone too far this time!"

"Do not test me, she brought this upon herself."

"She did nothing of the sort! Everything she's ever done was for you, can't you see that?"

The sight before her was slightly blurred, but clear enough for her to make out the two figures before her argueing; two men, almost identical save for the fact that one was taller and older than the other.

The two men were now gazing at one another and she wanted to scream at the two to stop this, she wanted to run between the two before someone got hurt - but she couldn't, she didn't have the strength to move or speak. She only laid upon the cold ground, helpless and aching from head to toe.

Her head felt heavy again, and as her body gave into unconsciousness the last thing she saw and heard was a bright green light meeting red and a distant familiar female voice screaming out loud.

Hours later she woke up to a familiar face, before she could react the voice next to her said:

"He's gone, my lady."

She felt a weight lifted off her chest, and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, she smiled.


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom

I know that Padmé in this chapter conflicts a lot with canon, so there's no need to point that out :) as I've said before this is all for fun!

\- Sunny

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _Freedom_

 **Senator Amidala, 0 AE, Mustafar**

It was foolish, Padmé knew that from the very moment she took off from the hanger, yet what else could she do? As much as she didn't want to believe what Obi Wan had said about Ani… and she was so certain that the Jedi Master was wrong about her husband, she couldn't help but to worry.

For despite her certainty, the senator couldn't deny how Obi Wan's words had haunted her to the point where her mind wouldn't be at peace until she spoke to Anakin. It was fortunate that her husband had told her of his location, yet even when she had landed and despite how she was itching to see him, she stayed put on the captain's seat and her thoughts ran wild.

 _Was Obi Wan lying?_

 _Had he told her the truth?_

 _Or at least parts of it?_

 _What would she do if there was any truth to any of this?_

She hadn't thought about that prior to departing Coruscant, at first Padmé had been so adamant that Obi Wan was lying, maybe not deliberately, but there was a chance that Obi Wan was only misinformed… surely that was it. Her belief in her husband's goodness was so strong that that she hadn't even toyed with the possibility of him turning to the dark side.

 _But say he did turn, what would she do?_

She didn't have an answer to that one, for in all honestly she didn't know. These thoughts plagued her as her denial grew more and more weak by each passing moment, and at the sight of the tall cloaked figure towards her, she rose and exited the sleek Naboo Skiff.

As the ramp lowers before her, the two lovers run towards one another and meet in a tight affectionate embrace. For a moment she allows herself to forget, to forget the war, to forget Obi Wan and his accusations, by now she has forgotten everything and everyone but Anakin, _her Ani_.

"I saw your ship . " He says, parting from her slightly to face her, though his arms don't let go of her smaller figure. "What are you doing out here?"

"Obi-Wan told me terrible things." As she says these words, she fears the truth more than ever. Her voice as well as the expression on her face was now etched with concern for the man before her.

"What things?" He asks her in a stern voice.

"He said you've turned to the dark side." Her voice is now shaking, as if she is about to cry. Anakin's gaze averts down before he looks at her once more and she only continues. "That you... killed younglings."

Instead of denying the accusation, as she thought he would (whether they were true or not), with a softer edge to his voice Anakin only says. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me "

Padmé's eyes widened, she was utterly taken aback by his words. Oh she was no fool, she had always known about tension between her husband and his master since before their marriage… but never had she dreamed that it went to the extreme of Ani suspecting Obi Wan of being against either of them, but again, she couldn't help but to wonder why wasn't he denying these claims?

As her warm brown eyes met his, expecting to see the striking blue only to notice the cold molten hue, Padmé feared that there indeed must have been some legitimacy to what Obi Wan's accusing claims about Anakin.

 **Darth Vader, 0 AE, Mustafar**

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me " He doesn't notice the fear in her eyes, instead all he feels is anger at mention of his former master, and how Obi Wan and Padmé had spoken behind his back, how Obi Wan was spreading lies, how he was trying to turn her against him.

He felt jealous, exasperated and alone.

 _His angel._ She was all he had left, all he cherished, she and their unborn daughter. Couldn't she see that everything he had done was for her?

Of course not, Obi Wan was trying to manipulate her into thinking otherwise.

"He cares about us." She says staring at him in what appears to be disbelief. She was so confused and so frightened, Vader didn't need the force to figure that out. It was evident from the mere look on her face.

"Us?" He replies, almost stoically, as if he's devoid of all emotion - despite the anger surging through his veins to the point where it almost hurt. Yet unlike before, he didn't try to escape his anger. Vader embraced his rage and deluded himself into thinking that it would soothe him.

All his life he had been running away from his anger, but he was no longer that little boy, he was a man grown - a man who didn't cower away from his wrath.

"He knows." She says, as her grip on his arms tightens. Vader only responds with a small smile, not one out of affection or warmth, but amusement at the notion of Obi Wan wishing to help him at all.

"He wants to help you," She continues, sounding more desperate as she speaks, "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padmé, only my new powers can do that."

She stares at Vader in what appears to be disbelief, almost as if she was seeing him for the first time... it was a sickening sight, one Vader never wanted to see from her again.

"At what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this." His anger is only rising, this time, however, it isn't directed at Obi Wan but at her. Was she so blind? After all this time how could she trust Obi Wan over him? Her husband.

He feels so jealous, so possessive - and although he attempted to ignore his fear, he was so frightened over losing her.

 _If I lose her, I lose everything._

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

"Come away with me." Padmé replies hastily as her small hands start to strok through his fair hair, normally such an action would soothe him.

Unfortunately for Padmé however, Vader was far too blinded by his rage to give into the comfort of her caressing him. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

Part of him, wants to give into her request and run away with her. The little foolish boy that still remained wants to give in... but where Anakin was a weak cowardly thing, Vader was strong.

Why should they run away when there was nothing to escape from? The Jedi and the Republic were both things of the past, dead and soon they would be nothing but a myth.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the chancellor. I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy... make things the way we want them to be."

 **Senator Amidala, 0 AE, Mustafar**

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the chancellor. I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy... make things the way we want them to be."

Padmé couldn't believe what she was hearing, couldn't believe that Obi had been right all along. Her beloved had fallen to the dark side, given in to his hate and anger and Padmé knows she should curse him. Padmé knows she should condemn his words and actions, knows that she should deny everything he is offering her.

But this wasn't her Anakin, this wasn't the man she loved - her Ani was trapped inside this monster and how could she abandon him? He needed her more than ever.

 _Even if it meant going against everything she stood for._

She stared at him in silence, her vision blurring from the hot tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh Anakin what have you done?_ She didn't want any of this, she hadn't ever asked for anything.

 _All I want is your love._

She gulps, cursing herself for what she is about to do next and knowing that she would never forgive herself. Padmé steps forward and and stands on her toes to cup his face.

"I don't agree with this... I don't want this, I never wanted this, but I won't leave you."

 **Darth Vader, 0 AE, Mustafar**

"I don't agree with this. I don't want this. I never wanted this, but I won't leave you."

Her words are like sweet music to his ears, and suddenly all fears that belong to that coward weakling of a boy disappear - it's almost as if Anakin has finally died and been reborn into someone stronger, someone better, _someone free_.

He thinks to himself that he has all that he wants now and believes it more than ever. He has his freedom, he has his child - and most importantly he has his angel.

"Believe me, my love, I will make you see that what I am doing is for the greater good, we can finally be free."

She doesn't smile at him nor does she reply, and he isn't foolish enough to believe that he's convinced her in one go... still she didn't push away from him, and wouldn't leave him. For now that is enough.

"Ani..." Her voice has cracked and he sees the tears trickling down her face. Vader is so stunned over how immaculate she looks even when in tears. "Please... please just hold me." She begs and Vader knows now that she had been telling the truth, she really didn't want anything but his love.

He senses through the force that his wife craves his comfort.

"Angel." He sighs, wrapping his arms around her petite form and pulls her in so tightly as he could with her swollen belly. It's almost as if he feels like someone would snatch her away from him if he let go.

No one would take her away from him. Not Obi wan, not Yoda, not The Senate. No one. She was his and his alone. He wouldn't lose her. _He couldn't lose her._

He could have stayed like this forever if possible, however he felt a disturbance in the force and a familiar unpleasant presence. Vader presses a kiss onto her forehead and cups her face.

"I need you to do something for me, Padmé, I need you to be quick and to go back to your ship and stay there, I'll join you soon, there's just something I need to take care of." _Or someone._

Vader senses that she's about to argue and quickly interrupts whatever she's about to say. "Listen to me! It's the chancellor, I don't want him to know that you're here."

He's almost panicking now, knowing that if she wouldn't do as he told her that he'd take her back to the ship himself. Luckily for Vader, such measures weren't needed as Padmé only nodded and rushed inside the sleek ship as quickly as she could.

It doesn't take long until the ship lands and the chancellor appears accompanied by armed troopers. Vader walks towards the sith lord, feeling more strong and confident than ever, and for once feeling as if everything was going right.

Finally he was getting what he had wanted. He would kill his master and no longer would he be controlled by anyone.

"Excellent work, my apprentice, there are none left to oppose us." Sidious says in his raspy voice. "The galaxy is ours now."

The chancellor reaches out with his arm. "Your new weapon, Lord Vader." He says as Vader's greedy hands takes the saber from his master's hand.

Vader turns his back towards the old man, inspecting his new saber in silence, almost drowning in his impatience to get rid of the last factor hindering him from his freedom and power. Before Sidious can detect his apprentice's thoughts. Vader turns his weapon on and spins around only to lunge the glowing red light into the old man's chest.

Sidious fell to the ground immediately, his lifeless form lying still. A feeling of triumph rose through the new emperor's chest and he faces the clonetroopers, feeling no regret or remorse for lifeless man next to him. Instead he turned to the troopers, who drew their weapons down.

"Now the galaxy belongs to me."

For the first time in his life, he felt free.

 **Emperor Vader, 0 AE, Mustafar**

After after ordering his troopers to dispose the Sidious' body into the molten pit of lava this forsaken planet was surrounded by, and to get back to Coruscant to inform the public of the chancellor's death and of their new emperor. Vader headed back to the Naboo Skiff only to be greeted by Threepio.

"Oh Master Anakin, you need to come here at once, I wanted to tell you earlier but Mistress Amidala ordered me to stay put and-" But Vader covered the droid's mouth and glared at him. "Where is she?" He ordered.

"In the captain's quarters." Threepio replied in a muffled voice against the young emperor's large hand. Vader let go and immediately rushed to where his wife was said to be while ignoring the babbling droid behind him.

"Padmé?" He called out and entered the captain's quarters only to see her small figure lying on the mattress. He felt sick seeing her in this state, truth be told she looked like she was in pain, as if she were dying.

"Ani..." She gasps, her dainty little hands resting on top of her belly and Vader noticed the drenched sheets beneath her. "My water broke."

* * *

Just a little note that the scene where Vaderkin kills Palpatine is taken from the ROTS PS2 game with the alternative ending and yes I did steal the line "If I lose her, I lose everything." from BBC'S Merlin! I'm giving credit where credit is due!

\- Sunny

PS. I am always open to comments, constructive criticism and any beta writers :)


	3. Chapter 2: Possession

Now I know Polis Massa was a safe haven for the Jedi but I changed things up, and instead the surviving Jedi are hiding on Dantooine :)

Also remember, English is not my first language.

\- Sunny

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** childbirth, mentions of death and Vader's twisted mind.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Posession

 **Senator Amidala, 0 AE, Polis Massa**

It was all a passing blur, one moment she was on Mustafar contemplating whether her husband had betrayed the Jedi and turned to dark side. And in the blink of an eye she found herself in the medical facility on the asteroid field of Polis Massa, giving birth as the medical droid tended to her.

"Anakin... I need Anakin. " She gasped out loud as the medical droid warned the petite woman of the upcoming contraction. Padmé only ignoreed the droid, just as she ignored the earlier events on Mustafar, just as she ignored the ongoing battle in her head. She even ignored the fact that she had been informed that she was about to give birth to twins instead of a single child as she had always thought, for she knew she couldn't get through childbirth without him by her side.

All Padmé wanted was Anakin, she needed him by her side more than ever. "Anakin - I mean, the emperor, I need him, please." But the medical droid ignored her request, as she had been programmed to solely tend to her patient and to make sure the babies were delivered safely.

Padmé gasped out loud from the dull ache growing in her back and lower abdomen, and heavy pressure on her pelvis. The medical droid did her best to soothe the senator whose eyes are now filled with tears as she wept and continuously called for her husband. He had told he would be back soon, that he wouldn't leave her side. It had only been a few minutes since he left the birthing centre to speak to another medical droid, but every second felt like hours to Padmé.

Oh Ani, where are you? I need you.

 **Emperor Vader, 0 AE, Polis Massa**

Vader hadn't planned on straying from his wife's side until his child - no, until his children were delivered safely and until he was certain that she would survive childbirth. But Vader needed to know if she would make it, for as much as it pained the young emperor to stay away from her as she was in labour, he had to know if there was a single chance that she couldn't make it.

However, once Vader started questioning one of the medical droids at the facility about his wife's health and about any potential risks of her dying the questions wouldn't cease. His voice went from stern and cold to shaky and almost scared.

The medical droid had reassured him that there was no reason to why Padmé wouldn't survive. Still, he worried anyways. After all, his nightmares had a way of haunting him whenever he was awake.

I won't lose her like I lost you, Mother, please don't make me lose her - I need her. The voice in his head was that of the foolish boy again, the cowardly little slave; Anakin. He felt his anger rise and suddenly there was an ongoing battle in his head. Hadn't he killed Anakin when he had killed the chancellor? Hadn't he gotten rid of him like he got rid of the Jedi? How was it that such a cowardly insignificant excuse of a being could remain within his mind?

Vader snapped out of his thoughts, suddenly distracted from the sensation of a strange disturbance in the force, knowing immediately that he had to see Padmé. He rushed back to her in such a hurried pace, that one might have almost thought that she wouldn't survive without his presence.

"Angel..." He murmurs, the cold tone he had adopted softening ever so slightly at he sight of her. His stomach dropped, though the droid had assured Vader that she would be fine he couldn't help but to think that his little wife looked more terrible than ever.

She was shivering and sweating, her warm brown eyes red and puffy with tears and her beautiful olive skin had now turned several shades lighter than normal. If Vader were honest with himself, he had to admit that she looked much younger than her twenty-seven years, even younger than his twenty-two years.

"I'm here, Padmé." He hands her soft hand into her own, feeling her squeeze his larger calloused hand tightly as she gasped in pain.

As much as Vader condemn Anakin for his supposed cowardice, the truth of the matter was that the young emperor hadn't ever been so afraid in his entire life.

 **Senator Amidala, 0 AE, Polis Massa**

"Don't leave me like that again, please." She begged, meeting the cold hue of her husband's yellow eyes as she squeezed his hand. She was still in pain, of course, but the medical droid kept on reassuring her that everything was fine, and that both mother and twins were doing well.

Now that she had her husband by her side, Padmé finally believed the droid's reassurance. With Ani by her side Padmé could finally focus on delivering her little ones.

Luke was born first - a son, she had always wanted her firstborn to be a little boy. Padmé had even insisted to Ani that they were having a boy, while Anakin who had high hopes of having a daughter constantly insisted that their firstborn would be a girl.

If only he was in the right state of mind, so she could would tease him about being right.

Luke, their little boy, was the most beautiful thing Padmé had ever laid her eyes one, even with the pain of having to deliver the second baby, she reached out to Anakin's arm which now held their boy and gently stroked the infant.

"Hi Luke..."

 **Emperor Vader, 0 AE, Polis Massa**

Their daughter was born soon after their son, little Leia, the apple of her father's eyes already, just as her elder brother now was. Both babies were healthy and alive, nestled in their father's protective arms - and though they were but newborn he felt a connection with the two, not only out of paternal love and through the force (which the twins had both inherited from their father) but also out of Vader's need to protect them just as he felt the constant need to protect Padmé.

They were his now, both of them; Luke and Leia, just as their beautiful mother was. He would wipe out every star system to keep them safe from those who might snatch the twins and Padmé from him. He would destroy every single planet in the galaxy from the Core Worlds to deepest depths of the Outer Rim until nothing remained but ashes to keep them away from anyone who wished harm on them.

They were his, only his, and no one would take them away from him. The increase of his possessive behaviour wasn't one that stemmed from affection and love alone, but mainly out of greed and an unhealthy attachment to Padmé and the twins. Part of him didn't see them as his family at, instead they were his belongings. His perfect beautiful belongings.

Of course, in the deepest depths of Vader's twisted mind where that foolish little slave boy, Anakin, still remained, he knew that this was all a reaction to how afraid her was of losing everything he had finally gained. Vader had sacrificed everything for them, and there was nothing he feared nothing more than to lose any of them.

"Padmé." He sighs, staring down at the petite woman who now held Luke against her chest, while Vader had Leia in his arms. Her eyes were droopy and she looked as if she would pass out any moment. Yet, she was alive and recovering, through the force Vader could detect that Padmé was merely exhausted.

Yet she was still sad. He detected that as well.

It didn't matter though, soon she would be happy. She would realise that Vader had the power to give her anything she desired, that they were both free to be a family as she had wanted. Obi Wan had meddled with his wife's head, and Vader would make her find happiness in her new life if it were the last thing he'd do.

"I love you, Padmé." He murmured, smirking rather than smiling at the memory of how she had begged him to stay by her side. Padmé needed him just as he needed her, and Vader couldn't deny just how thrilling it felt knowing that his decency anything but one-sided. Still it didn't erase the constant nagging thought that she might leave him in the end, and take their children from him as well.

The more possessive Vader became, the more he feared being abandoned.

His empire was nothing without them.

Though could she really leave him? Even if she longed to? No. He was the most powerful being in the galaxy and he wouldn't allow her to leave, even if it meant holding her against her will. He had defeated the Jedi by going through Order 66, he had defeated the Sith and brought balance to the entire galaxy - he had even proved himself that he could defeat death, proof being the mere fact of Padmé surviving childbirth.

She gave him a smile of her own, yet her eyes were filled with sorrow and concern. Though what he couldn't detect was that his wife was concerned for his well-being not her own. "I love you too, and our little ones more than anything... thank you for staying by my side." She whispers before her eyes shut and she gives into her drowsiness.

He wants to wake her up, Vader doesn't know why but he doesn't want her to sleep just yet, but cannot find the strength to disturb her slumber, because his little wife looks peaceful, for the first time since she told him of the pregnancy.

 **Ben Kenobi, 0 AE, Dantooine**

"I have news. both good and bad." Ben looks up from his datapad, disrupted by his reading by the voice of Mon Mothma. Ben frowns slightly, at this point he doubted he'd ever hear good news again. "Just tell me what you know, whether good or bad, any news is better than knowing nothing and being kept in the dark."

"Well, I have been informed by a source that Senator Amidala is indeed alive and has given birth to twins and-" But before she could continue Ben's eyes widened and he broke her off by saying. "Twins?"

"Yes twins, now, according to my source, she's given birth to a boy and a girl, and is recovering, likely in the Outer Rim. You see she hasn't been spotted on Coruscant nor on her homeplanet Naboo, and our source was unable to give us her exact location, though she is alive, that much is certain and the holonet will report all of this soon enough."

The former Jedi master gives the senator a forced smile of false reassurance, of course he is relieved to know that Padmé's disappearance didn't result in her death. Still, the fact of the matter was that alive or not, Padmé was still missing. And Mon still had bad news to give him.

Almost as if reading Ben's mind Mothma continues. "The bad news however, is that she has sworn allegiance the new Emperor and once she well enough, she plans to head back to Coruscant with him to be crowned as his Empress... she is to be Vader's consort."

The news didn't shock Ben as much one might expect, not as he recalled Padmé's disbelief when she was told the truth about her husband. And as much as he should hate her, he couldn't, there were days where he too was tempted to forgo his loyalty to the Jedi as well as the Republic, to join his friend. But he didn't, unlike her he didn't... but unlike her he wasn't married to him, nor did he share any children with him.

The truth of the matter was that Ben didn't feel resentment towards Padmé, nor did he feel disappointment or as if she had betrayed him... he only feared for her well-being as well as the twins'.

"She must be up to something, or threatened because the Padmé I know is cunning and ambitious, yes," Mon continued, not waiting for Ben to react verbally, "but she has never hungered for power and has always put others before herself - there is a chance that Vader has threatened her or maybe she thinks she might use her new position as Empress to hinder him from causing too much destruction."

Ben nodded in agreement, running a hand through his greying auburn hair and broke his silence. "I do not disagree, Senator, I do not think this was a decision she made out of greed nor one she took lightly - it's likely that she didn't think there was any other way to go than to pledge loyalty to her father of her children." He frowned, placing his datapad on the table before him and leaned back against his seat. "Still many in The Alliance will think of her as a traitor, you are aware of that I hope?"

"I know, I suppose we must remind the others that Padmé was one of the loyalists who helped build the Rebel Alliance, and her loyalty has always been for democracy." Mon replied, a saddened expression appearing on her face. She sat next to Ben and let out a sigh. "Still... when it comes to war, every side has a faction of extremists some larger than others. It won't take long until there are those who wish to see her dead and will make several attempts on her life, and others who wants to use her as a hostage against the Emperor."

"Then they are fools." Ben retorts, his tone has a slight harsh edge to it.

Ben knows Mon is speaking the truth however, many will think of her as a traitor who turned against the Republic for power and wealth, and no doubt will they target her as they will target Vader - if not more so, seeing as she would be far easy to capture, and in their minds a tool to use against Vader. Or they will want her dead for marrying him.

"Vader may be a monster, but I pity the man who is foolish enough to stand before the Emperor and his wife - he is far too strong and killing her instead of Vader will only result in more chaos and more destruction among us."

"I know," Mon sighs, "but if we don't take her from him, then how will she ever be free of him? And the children, they may be safe but Vader is sure to corrupt them."

"Easy." He replies curtly. "We free her and her children by getting rid of Vader."

* * *

I am always open to comments, constructive criticism and any beta writers :)

\- Sunny


	4. Chapter 3: Pull Me In

Sorry for the wait guys! And thank you for all the wonderful messages I have received. Truly hearing from you guys means the world to me. I appreciate every comment.

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** lighter sexual content, voyeurism.

\- Sunny

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _Pull Me In_

 **Jobal Naberrie, 0 AE, Naberrie Lakehouse, Naboo**

 _In breaking news it is now confirmed by officials at the imperial senate that our emperor Vader and his wife the former Galactic Senator of Naboo, Senator Amidala - soon to be Empress consort Amidala are to be crowned in a week. Amidala is also confirmed to have given birth to twins who are to be named the Imperial Heirs of the galaxy, and is said to be recovering._

 _An exact date of the coronation ceremony has yet to be set, as the soon-to-be empress is still recovering from childbirth. According to reports mother and twins are said to be of good health and it won't take long until the Emperor's wife is well enough to attend her own coronation, which is certain to be a night to remember._

 _In other news rumours, there has been an attack on Talus, according to Grand Moff Tarkin this act of terrorism is the work of the Rebel Alliance likely led by infamous resistance fighter Saw Gerrera and -_

"Turn that garbage off." Jobal who had been immensly focused on the HoloNet's news report now turned to stare at her eldest daughter, Sola.

"I didn't hear you entering." The elder woman confessed, giving her a weak apologetic smile.

"That's not a surprise, you were practically glued to the HoloNews." Sola scoffed, taking a seat next to her mother. Her voice and expression were both harsh, yet Jobal didn't take offence knowing that Sola's anger wasn't directed at her. "So you and father know then."

"Of course, we've been watching the HoloNet every night in case they report her whereabouts... and of her health... at least she and the child - _no children_ are well enough." There was still the nagging reality of her daughter's new title, and the news that she was married and had given birth. Yet as a mother, she couldn't help but to feel relieved that her beloved little girl was alive and healthy.

 _Though for how long, she didn't know - seeing as she was now wed to the most dangerous being in the entire galaxy._

"Did you know that Padmé was with child?" Jobal asked her daughter, though she already knew the answer, Sola's demeanour was enough to tell her that she had been kept in the dark just as Jobal and her husband, Ruwee had been.

"I didn't even know she was married, let alone pregnant - I didn't even think she had a boyfriend." As her daughter spoke, tears welled up in her eyes. Her voice started to shake. Jobal reacted to her daughter's soft sobs by wrapped her arms around her slender form, rocking her gently as she always had done with her daughter when they were upset or frightened. "Oh Mama,, I'm so scared, what if she's hurt? What if he has used some Sith mind trick on her? What if she has been corrupted by power."

"Hush now, darling, she is fine, she is safe, Padmé has always been rather secretive, but she will get though this, Naberrie women always do." Jobal didn't know whether had faith in her own words, yet she couldn't admit the harsh reality to her daughter, not as she was breaking down.

"But why didn't she say anything? We could have helped her, she must have gone through this all alone." Sola sniffed, burying her face against her mother's neck. "I'm so scared, Maman, and it breaks my heart knowing that my baby sister is wed to that thing."

 _Mine too_. Jobal almost replies. For years she had wanted Padmé to settle down, to put her own life before her career and a find a nice man(or woman if that was preferred) and to live for herself, not just for the Old Republic. She had feared for her daughter ending up alone and not truly living.

 _Yet her fears were nothing compared to this harsh reality._

 **Padmé Naberrie Skywalker, 0 AE, Imperial Palace, Coruscant**

 _In breaking news it is now confirmed by officials at the imperial senate that our emperor Vader and his wife the former Galactic Senator of Naboo, Senator Amidala - soon to be Empress consort Amidala are to be crowned in a week. Amidala is also confirmed to have given birth to twins who are to be named the Imperial Heirs of the galaxy, and is said to be recovering._

 _An exact date of the coronation ceremony has yet to be set, as the soon-to-be empress is still recovering from childbirth. According to reports mother and twins are said to be of good health and it won't take long until the Emperor's wife is well enough to attend her own coronation, which is certain to be a night to remember._

 _In other news rumours, there has been an attack on Talus, according to Grand Moff Tarkin this act of terrorism is the work of the Rebel Alliance likely led by infamous resistance fighter Saw Gerrera and -_

"Wonderful." Padmé mumbled to herself turning the HoloNet off, and slowly sat up. The physical pain was all but a numbness, her husband had gone to great lengths to make certain that she received the best care to recover. Yet there was a constant exhaustion inside of her which she suspected was a result of the emotional scars she bore. Scars which wouldn't heal so easily no matter how many medical droids and specialists attended to her.

She walked to where her little ones slept together, both sound asleep as if nothing could ever bother them. Both twins had received a bassinet each but it didn't take long for Padmé to realise that the two infants slept better when next to one another, so she had a larger bassinet placed inside her chambers instead.

They were the only peace she had, her babies, they were her comfort in this hell she now called her life.

With one hand she let her fingers run through Leia's thick mop of dark curls, while leaning to press a kiss on Luke's forehead. Almost as if sensing Padmé's presence Leia's eyes opened, followed by her making a whining sound.

"She's hungry."

Padmé almost jumped upwards and turned to see her husband's tall figure standing by entrance to their chambers. She had been so immensely focused on her children that she hadn't even noticed the doors sliding open.

"Oh." She said, feeling nervous as she tended to in his presence. He was smiling at her, and it made her heart ache. She had forgotten how beautiful he was when he smiled, for a moment she wondered whether her Anakin was back and she felt her heart flutter only to drop once she saw that his smile did not reach his molten eyes.

Since they had returned to Corscant, Padmé had grown to be so tremendously tense around the Emperor. Almost jittery, almost as if he would hurt her if she said the wrong thing - which really, wasn't too crazy of a thought, seeing as he had hurt and killed others so easily.

She turned to gently pick Leia up and sat down on the edge of the bed. To her displeasure, her husband was still standing by the entrance staring at the two, not with affection or love, but it was as if he was observing them. Using a free hand, Padmé tugged the straps of her nightgown down until her upper body was completely bare.

She felt so naked and so vulnerable in front of her husband, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, she used to feel beautiful and safe and empowered when he saw her naked. Yet not anymore, not as he silently gazed at her with cold yellow eyes.

Padmé tried her best to ignore him, trying to pretend that she was alone with Luke and Leia as she had been moments before, as she led her daughter's mouth to her nipple.

Normally she enjoyed nursing her babies, it was a beautiful bonding moment between mother and child, one she wished to last as long as possible seeing as they wouldn't always be so young. Yet for the first time, Padmé wanted nothing more for her daughter to finish feeding from her breast - a feeling that made her new mother feel so immensely guilty.

Finally in what felt like a lifetime, Leia was finished and had calmed down. Her daughter's brown eyes were already droopy, so Padmé placed her back into the bassinet next to her brother.

She was about to pull nightgown back up, when she felt two hands slide down her arms. She hadn't noticed him moving behind her either. It always baffled the former senator how someone so large as Anakin could be so silent and quick.

"Padmé..." His breath tickled her ear, and there was a slight hint of softness to his voice, it was barely there but she noticed it. She liked to believe that it was a sign that her Ani wasn't filly gone. "So beautiful... you're so beautiful, so perfect my angel."

His two large hands, one flesh and one mechanic covered by a leather gloved slide down her engorged bosom, to her belt and back up again so both thumbs play with her nipples.

She lets out a gasp, her body failing her and responding by pressing her backside against his growing arousal. "Feels... so good." She was weak, so weak, for his touch. He touched her like this for so long that the growing desire was a comfort to her. As depraved as she might sound, it made her feel a little less lonely.

"Beautiful... so beautiful." He growled, now sucking as her skin of her throat sure to leave a mark. His hands trail all over her naked skin and Padmé is so lost in how good it feels to be touched and to be called beautiful, despite everything, that she barely notices how by the use of Anakin's force powers, her dress had dropped to the floor.

Now she was completely naked, while he was still fully dressed.

"I can't." She gasped as her husband turned her to face him and her arms covered her bare breasts. Yet despite her protests her body said otherwise, her breasts ached for his hands, her core yearned to be stretched by his manhood once more. It was her desire turning her weak, but it felt so good. "Not for another month, they said I -"

"Don't hide yourself from me, Padmé." His voice was more stern, eyes flashing yellow as he grabbed her arms to her sides. "I just want to look at you before I go."

Her warm brown eyes met his cold yellow, and for a moment she detected a hint of love in his gaze as had done earlier with his voice. Suddenly all nerves disappeared as she stood before him.

"Where are you going?" She frowned. Padmé didn't like the idea of her husband leaving so soon. It was strange, he made her so tense and so nervous, yet the last thing she wanted was for him to go away.

In truth, he made her feel safe, safe from everything.

 _But himself._

"Talus."

Blood drained from her face. She didn't need to ask why he wanted to go there. Padmé already knew and suddenly she was overcome with fear for the safety of her friends.

Anakin's eyes darkened an any trace of softness and whatever humanity that was left in the Sith was gone. "Might I remind you that as my wife I expect you to be loyal to me, and by that I mean my Empire as well - do not waste tears or sympathy for rebel scum... you may be my wife, but that does not mean I will forgive any betrayal."

For a moment Padmé thought he might slap her, and she knew that for the moment at least, Anakin was gone, all she saw before her was a vicious Sith Lord, before he presses a cool kiss on her brow and left their chambers.

She whimpered, feeling like a shell of her former self. Deep down, a small part of her wondered whether the headstrong brave politician and leader she had been had disappeared along with Anakin

 _No._

She couldn't believe this, believing such a notion meant that she had given up. As much as he frightened her she needed to fight. Fight for herself. Fight for her babies. Fight for her Ani. She was stronger than this. She was their only hope and that thought alone frightened her more than anything.

 **Emperor Vader, 0 AE, Somewhere in Space**

 _The scenario before him was peaceful. He saw mountains, palm trees and other exotic greenery and a large ocean. The water was a clear blue and the sand was a white... beautiful and looked far more soft to the touch and pleasant than that of Tatooine. It was the kind of place he had dreamt of living on as a boy. Yet the area was not deserted for there were two figures in the water. One a larger taller frame hold what seemed to be a smaller person._

 _The couple were as peaceful as their surroundings, almost as if nothing else existed beyond the two, as they gazed longingly at one another. They were as different as night and day, the tall figure was a man with tousled shaggy hair, bright hazel-green eyes and a cocky smile spreading across his face ( almost if he couldn't believe his luck). The male, who looked to be in his early thirties, towered over the other, smaller figure which belonged to petite girl or woman, it was difficult to tell, she was a little thing and looked about ten years younger than the man, yet she had the curves of a woman grown despite her small frame._

 _The young female was a beauty with soft elegant features, thick dark tresses curling to the small of her back and large doe eyes, a strange colour - not quite brown, yet not quite yellow. They were both so beautiful it was heartbreaking._

 _"I love you so much." The female sighed in a soft voice, as her dainty little hands began to slide across the man's back, up and down._

 _The man cupped his lover's face and smiled at her with adoration, as if she were the most beautiful and precious being to him. He did not repeat her words, though just from how he stared at the woman it was obvious that he loved her just as much - if not more._

 _"Wrap your arms and legs around me." He finally says, nuzzling his nose against the girl's temple. Almost as if he yearned to savour every inch of her. "Pull me in. Pull me in. Pull me in."_

The image disappeared and Vader was back in his ship. All alone in the captain's cabin where he'd been meditating. The vision has been beautiful and peaceful, a sweet dream almost.

Yet this only angered the Emperor. He was supposed to be stronger than this, he had begun to meditate to focus on his anger, to gain strength from his fury and he had ended up with these strange visions.

These visions were light and they were loving. It was almost if they intended to bring him peace and tranquillity, yet all he felt was his soul being torn apart and his wrath so bad that he was shaking. Who was that woman? And that man? Yet he was more intrigued about them woman, she was so familiar... at first he thought she might be Padmé and before he exploded in anger before he remember her eyes.

 _Golden eyes. Not dark brown._

Almost like a sith's but far warmer. Padmé wasn't force sensitive and she wasn't as young as the girl in his vision. Yet there was an air of familiarity about her, and by the force how he wanted to feel anger about the memory of the girl, but he wasn't angry, he was confused and scared, and he felt the foolish boy inside again.

"ENOUGH!" He snapped, finally his anger caught up to him, and the objects inside the cabin began to shake. Eventually he snapped out of his fury, settling down to meditate and felt the foolish boy leave. He would save his wrath for the rebels on Talus instead.

 **Padmé Naberrie Skywalker, 0 AE, Imperial Palace, Coruscant**

Three days had passed since her husband had left for Talus, she knew he was fine, he had comm'd her, though their conversations and been short and brief.

The Emperor had mainly asked her about the children and her recovery, and reminding her to stay in the new Imperial Palace. Yet the conversation today was different, oh it had begun the same, with the same repeated reminders to stay put and same questions about the babies, and her own recovery.

But he had ended it by telling her that he had a surprise for her. Though he said nothing more, just that she was to receive a surprise.

Padmé pondered on that, wondering whether to be weary or not. She was never big on surprises in truth, save for Anakin's surprises, for they were always sweet and romantic. Though whether her surprise would be one from Vader or one from her Ani, she didn't know.

The notion and thought of a surprise made her feel a mix of emotions; she was frightened yet giddy, nervous but excited.

She had just put both twins to bed when a trooper requested her presence telling her that her husband's surprise had arrived and was waiting in one of the solars.

Padmé turned to Dormé and Sabé who had arrived to the palace two days ago, trying not to run out of the room and said. "Please watch the twins as I see to this surprise his highness has so kindly gifted me." She loved and trusted her handmaidens, but she didn't trust the trooper, and knew she had to speak as Amidala the future empress, not as Padmé.

"Yes, my lady." Both women replied she left to see what her husband had surprised her with - or better _who_ he had surprised her with. At the sight of the new visitors she gasped, forgetting all composure as her heart throbbed against her chest.

Padmé had wondered whether this was a gift from Vader or her Ani. Well now she knew.

 _This changed everything._

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhander and please do comment!

And also a shout out to Beyoncé's album lemonade for inspiring the dialogue and scenario in Vader's visions

\- Sunny


End file.
